Soldaditos de Juguete
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traducción autorizada de "Toy Soldiers" de Ridley C. James. Hubo una vez, cuando Dean Winchester era un pequeño normal. Luego vino la guerra y fue arrastrado al campo de batalla a vérselas en las trincheras por un padre que estaba tan desesperado por destruir a su enemigo, que sacrificó a su propio hijo.


Disclaimer: "Soldaditos de juguete" es la traducción de "Toy Soldiers" de Ridley-C-James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3348554/1/Toy-Soldiers

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Espero que les guste esta historia. A mí me robó el corazón cuando la leí y después descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Asi que partiremos por Toy Soldiers, que es hermosa. Espero que les guste.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

" **Soldaditos de Juguete"**

Sumario: hubo una vez, cuando Dean Winchester era un pequeño normal. Luego vino la guerra y fue arrastrado al campo de batalla a vérselas en las trincheras por un padre que estaba tan desesperado por destruir a su enemigo, que sacrificó a su propio hijo.

"The muffled drum's sad roll has beat

The soldier's last tattoo;

No more on Life's parade shall meet

The brave and fallen few.

On Fame's eternal camping-ground

Their silent tents are spread,

And glory guards, with solemn round

The bivouac of the dead." -Theodore O'Hara

"Triste rodillo del sordo tambor ha sonado;

El último tatuaje del soldado;

No más en el desfile de la Vida se reunirá

El valiente y el caído;

En eterno campamento de la Fama;

Sus tiendas silenciosas se extienden,

Y los guardias gloriosos, guardan solemnes

El campamento de los muertos" T. O'Hara.

"Pago tus cinco y te pago diez mas" Oliver Havers, más conocido como Moose, lanzó varias papitas en el pote y sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa de dientes chiquitos que poseía, a sus compañeros de mesa "Mi panza me dice que es algo bueno"

"Lo que te dice tu panza, Moose, es que no debiste comer ese burrito con ají al almuerzo" Fin Davis le sonrió burlón al otro muchacho, dándole una mirada a sus cartas "Además, ¿Cómo sabemos que tienes el dinero para respaldar esa bocota tuya? Si mal no recuerdo todavía estás en el hoyo por el juego de la semana pasada"

"Cállate, Huck" el futbolista utilizó el apodo de su compañero de equipo "No escuche que le hicieras ningún problema a Skid Row por su apuesta" Moose indicó hacia el jugador de pocker que estaba frente a él en la mesa "Tiene mucho más apostado que yo"

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el adolescente de cabello obscuro que estaba al final de la mesa, que por su parte estaba estudiando sus cartas con ligero interés. El muchacho levantó su mirada ambarina para ver al rubio y se encogió de hombros "Ayuda tener un fondo fiduciario, Moose"

"Y no tiene nada que ver con que nunca pierde" Lee Connelly, el cuarto jugador de la mesa, suspiró y estiró su delgado cuerpo. Miró hacia Fin negando con la cabeza y botó sus cartas sobre la mesa "Estoy fuera".

"¿Qué? ¿Estás abandonando a un hermano, Lee?" Fin negó con disgusto "¿Dejándome solo con estos dos niños blancos?"

"Te cuidaré el trasero en el juego del sábado, pero no voy a arriesgar mi sueldo, hombre. Tengo una cita con Sharon"

"Es triste cuando un hombre de tu calidad atlética tiene que pagar para acostarse con alguien, Connelly" el muchacho de pelo negro le sonrió, enseñando los hoyuelos de la cara y mostro su mano. No era típico encontrarlo en las noches en la compañía de sus compañeros universitarios, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que no era tan malo como había imaginado "Sinceramente espero que estos muchachos tengan mi suerte con las mujeres, viendo que me estoy quedando con todo su dinero".

"¡Mierda!" Fin maldijo, viendo las cuatro reinas y el dos.

"Tienes que estar jodiendome"

"Yo nunca bromeo cuando se trata de cartas"

El joven de piel morena, se puso de pie y golpeo a Havers en el hombro "¿Justo hoy tenías que invitar a tu compañero de pieza a nuestro juego semanal, Moose?"

"¡Oye! Fue idea tuya" se quejó el otro muchacho, masajeando su extenso bicep y una mirada de ofendido.

Fin suspiró "Si, bueno. Eso fue cuando pensé que era un blanducho, chico blanco que pensaba que el Bridge era un tipo de pocker".

Moose le lanzó al hombre en cuestión una sonrisa "¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era un perro en cuerpo de oveja?"

"Un lobo, Einstein" le dijo Lee rodando los ojos "Maldición. Debes estar contento de que en el campo de juego eres más rápido que en la sala de clases"

Moose tomó el amistoso intercambio con una sonrisa "Con mi atractivo y habilidades ¿Quién necesita ser inteligente?" dirigió su mirada a su compañero de habitación "Ademas, Skid Row va a conseguirme un buen trabajo después de la Universidad, así que estoy listo"

"¿Un trabajo?" Fin le dirigió al muchacho de pelo negro una mirada escéptica. Él había sido el que le había puesto el nombre de 'Skid Row' después de descubrir el atípico heredero multimillonario que era. Fin lo encontraba casi un alma ingenua como a su amigo "¿Realmente piensas que Moose es del tipo de 'Fortuna 500'? Maldición, te iría mejor llevando mi trasero negro a la elegante compañía de tu papi. Al menos así podrías justificarlo con la ley de las minorías".

"La compañía de mi abuelo" lo corrigió el chico, tomando su cerveza y bebiendo lo que quedaba de ella "Mi papá es doctor y sin importar cuantas veces el entrenador le ponga la camiseta del equipo, no creo que Moose vaya a entrar en ninguna escuela de medicina".

"Claro" Fin rodó los ojos, con una media sonrisa "Lo olvidé"

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta y Moose casi dio vuelta la mesa al suelo "¡Gracias a Dios! Llegó la pizza. Me muerto de hambre".

Oliver ignoró el coro de quejas e insultos que le lanzaron mientras se desplazaba a través del dormitorio en suite, para llegar a la entrada "Ya era hora" bufó mientras abría la puerta, preparado para debatir la regla de los treinta minutos que les daría a él y sus compañeros una comida gratis "Y ni siquiera intentes el discurso del mal clima…" se detuvo a media frase, al no encontrar al muchacho de la pizza, sino a un niño tiritando de pie en medio del pasillo. El niño no podía tener mas de once o doce años. Definitivamente no lo suficiente mayor para conducir.

Estaba empapado por la tormenta que se había estado desatando la pasada hora. El niño lucía medio congelado pese a que la lluvia aún no se había convertido en nieve. Su pelo claro estaba aplastado contra su cabeza. Su cara lucia un monton de cortes y rasguños. Todo destacado por un impresionante ojo morado que enmarcaba gran parte de sus ojos verde musgo. "¿No me digas que Domino's está usando mano de obra infantil ahora?" Moose sonrió, observando el pasillo tras el niño. "¿Acaso es una táctica de simpatía para evitar que los clientes apelen a los 30 minutos o los imbéciles del E7 te enviaron aquí?"

El niño frunció el ceño, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Miró hacia arriba al gigante que había abierto la puerta e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer impresionado por la impresionante estatura y musculo. Solo tenía una cosa en mente y ya había llegado muy lejos para dejar que un aspirante a Hulk Hogan se interpusiera en su camino "¿Está Caleb? Preguntó intentando que sus dientes no castañetearan.

"¿Caleb?" Moose se enderezó, con una sonrisa todavía más grande "¿Quién pregunta, pequeñajo?"

El niño exhalo con fuerza. Obviamente no de humor para responder a las veinte preguntas "Nadie que te pute importe, Herman Monster".

"No me lo digas" Moose rodó los ojos "Eres su pariente"

"Adivinaste. ¿Está aquí o no?"

Moose se echó hacia atrás y le indicó con la mano al niño que pasara "Está aquí. Para, pero deja la mala actitud afuera, si no te importa".

El niño le dio una mirada, que hablaba a gritos de lo que Moose podía hacer con su sugerencia y entro. Oliver, ahora no tenía ni una duda de que el niño era pariente de Reaves. Noto el ligero cojeo y fruncio el ceño. El niño lucia como si hubiese ido contra toda la línea defensiva de Auburn. Como Caleb Reaves cuando recién lo había conocido, casi cinco meses antes. "Aquí" Moose puso una mano en el hombro del rubio para girarlo en la dirección correcta, pero el niño dio un salto asustado.

"Yo puedo" le gruño. Oliver paso delante de él con una sacudida de cabeza para empujar las puertas batientes que separaban el living de la pequeña cocina.

"¡Hey, Reaves! Tienes compañía"

Caleb estaba reclinado sobre otra mano de cartas. Había sido lo suficientemente amable de dejar a Fin intentar recuperar algo de su dinero, cuando la voz atronadora de Moose lo hizo levantar la vista. no sabía a quien esperar, pero la cara que lo recibió envio una punzada de miedo como una cuchillada por su estomago. La casa de cartas se había desmoronado a su alrededor "¿Deuce? Que demonios…" dejó caer sus cartas sobre la mesa. Su buena mano olvidada. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, llego donde el niño en dos pasos.

"Hey" le contesto el niño, cuyos ojos se llenaron con lagrimas al momento de encontrar la mirada preocupada de Reaves "Estaba por el vecindario"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Caleb se arrodillo frente a él. Sus manos afirmando los hombros de Dean, mientras su mirada recorria la cara del niño "¿Estás herido?"

Dean negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio para mantener sus emociones bajo control. Era vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en la habitación, mirándolos con curiosidad y el instinto de mantenerse en silencio frente a extraños ganó a cualquier deseo de buscar refugio para si mismo "Estoy bien" logró decir, pero Caleb no parecía para nada convencido.

"Dios. Pareces un cubo de hielo" Caleb agarro una trajeteada manta del respaldo del futon y la puso sobre los hombros de Dean. Una centena de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Reaves. Ninguno bueno. "¿Sammy está bien?" la pregunta hizo que Dean ahogara un sollozo que amenazaba con despedazar el poco control que le quedaba, pero rápidamente asintió.

"¿Caleb?" la voz de Moose era de total preocupación. Levantó la vista para verlo "¿Necesitas que llame a alguien? ¿Necesita un doctor?"

"No" Caleb y Dean respondieron al mismo tiempo. Fin y Lee intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva y se levantaron de la mesa.

"Esta bien" Caleb quitó la vista de Dean para mirar a sus compañeros. "Este es Dean…mi sobrino" les explicó "Lo tengo resuelto"

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta, anunciando al verdadero repartidor de pizza, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Reaves de salir del centro de atención "Yo lo cuidaré" Caleb se puso de pie, girando a Dean en dirección a una puerta a la derecha "Coman muchachos" se despidió con la mano "Nosotros estamos bien".

Caleb abrió la puerta de su habitación, metiendo a Dean dentro y dando una mirada sobre su hombro cuando escuchó a Lee hacer un comentario acerca de que incluso las familias ricas estaban jodidas. Suspiró. Su esperanza de mantener su vida personal completamente para él, olvidada. "Lo siento" dijo Dean apenas estuvieron a solas, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos del muchacho mayor "No sabía dónde más ir"

"Deuce" Caleb lo empujo con suavidad para que se sentara en la cama y se acuclilló frente a él nuevamente "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo, por Dios, llegaste aquí?"

"Tomé un bus"

"¿Un bus?" Caleb negó con la cabeza "¿Tu solo?"

"No soy un bebé"

Reaves pasó una mano por su cabello "Tienes once años ¿Cómo pudiste si quiera comprar un boleto?"

"Le pagué a un tipo para que lo comprara por mi"

"Maldición, Dean" una centena de cosas peores que podían haberle pasado al niño, paso porla cabeza del joven de 19 años "¿Sabes lo que podría haberte pasado? ¿Subiendote a un jodido bus tu solo?" Caleb ni siquiera quería saber como el niño había hecho para llegar a la universidad. La estación de buses estaba a casi treinta minutos de distancia en auto.

Dean resoplo "Nada peor de lo que ya me sucedió"

Caleb frunció el ceño al escucharlo. Estiró el brazo para levantar la cara del niño y poder verlo bien. "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, chiquillo? Te ves como si te hubieses agarrado unos rounds con Tyson"

Cuando Dean no respondió, simplemente tiritó, Reaves tiró de la chaqueta del niño ara quitársela "Vamos. Deshagámonos de este guardarropas de hipotérmico ¿Huh?"

Tomo un rato, pero lentamente pudo desprender a Dean de sus ropas mojadas y meterlo en una de sus viejas camisetas de béisbol y uno de sus viejos pantalones deportivos. Reaves lo envolvió nuevamente en la frazada "¿Todavía tienes frio?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza y Reaves suspiró "Ya es suficiente con el acto de mímica. Hablame"

Había notado los moretones en la espalda y costado del niño y habían sido suficientes para cuestionarse la apresurada decisión de descartar la visita al hospital. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando "¿Qué demonio pasó?"

Dean levantó la vista para mirarlo y cuando lo hizo, Reaves no estaba seguro de reconocer la emoción que se reflejaba en los familiares ojos verdes "No quiero hacerlo más, Caleb" su labio inferior tembló y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas "No quiero ser un cazador".

Caleb frunció mas el ceño a la medida que aumentaba su preocupación. Dean había querido ser cazador desde que lo conocía. Siempre rogándole a su padre para que le permitiera ayudar en los trabajos menos peligrosos. Cuando el niño había cumplido diez, finalmente le habían permitido acompañarlos en un par de simples casas embrujadas; Uno podría pensar por su reacción que se había ganado la lotería "Dean, dime qué paso"

Porque algo había sucedido obviamente. No había forma que Dean no quisiera cazar, o que hubiera agarrado y escapado en medio de la noche hasta Alabama y solo. Caleb no quería ni pensar en lo que John estaría haciendo en este momento "Escupelo, Deuce, o voy a llamar a tu viejo"

"¡No!" Dean le agarro el brazo, pese a que Caleb no había hecho ni un movimiento para tomar el teléfono del lado de la cama "Por favor. Solo déjame quedarme aquí".

"Dean…"

"No quiero volver a esa casa. Papá va a obligarme"

Caleb exhaló audiblemente, sentándose junto al niño en la cama "Dean. Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido"

"Era un poltergeist" confesó y Reaves sintió la oleada de mal dirigida culpa "Se supone que tenía que ayudar a papá a atraparlo en un área de la casa, pero pudo pasar la sal de roca y yo no pude alejarme de él y…" hubo un temblor atípico en la voz del niño y el miedo que emitía estaba poniendo de punta cada nervio del cuerpo de Caleb. El psíquico negó con su cabeza, levantando una mano para indicarle a Dean que parara.

"Está bien. Ya tengo una idea" y era verdad. Vividas imágenes pasaban por su mente sin control. La conexión que tenía con Dean era fuerte y Caleb podía sentir cada golpe y moretón como si fuera él quien los sufría.

Dean no se calmó y más lagrimas cayeron mientras el niño balbuceaba "Venía y venía por mi y me lastimaba y …Sammy estaba ahí y estaba llorando. Yo seguía tratando de llamar a papá, pero nunca vino y…"

"Hey" Caleb se acercó, afimandole la base del cuello al niño, cuando Dean comenzó a respirar agitadamente. "Calma. Está bien. Estás a salvo ahora. Sammy está bien".

Dean afirmó una mano en la camiseta del muchacho mayor, negando con la cabeza y meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante "pero…él dijo que tenía que volver mañana y terminarlo. Como…un…estupidocaballo".

Reaves volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando Dean apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, acurrucándose contra él, como solo unas pocas veces antes había hecho, cuando estaba o enfermo o aterrado "¿Un caballo?" Caleb preguntó, pasando su mano por el cabello del niño, intentando calmarlo. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. El viejo dicho de que la única manera de perderle el miedo a un caballo una vez que te ha tirado al suelo es volver a subirse a la montura. Eso sonaba totalmente a John. _Maldición_. "¿Tu papá no terminó el trabajo?"

Sintió que Dean negaba con la cabeza contra su pecho "Creo que me aturdió y cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos de regreso donde el Pastor Jim"

"Maldición, Dean. ¿Tomaste un bus desde Kentucky?"

Nuevamente el niño asintió y Caleb sintió los escalofríos que todavía recorrían el delgado cuerpo "Sabia que Sammy estaría a salvo con el Pastor Jim…y no tenía suficiente dinero para dos tickets".

"Dean, viejo. Johny va a enloquecer de miedo" y el niño creía que el poltergeist era malo "Tenemos que llamarlo y avisarle donde estás" a John Winchester no le gustaba que nadie desobedeciera la cadena de mano. Especialmente sus hijos.

Dean se alejó. Una mirada de pánico reemplazando la de miedo "No" parpadeó para evitar las lagrimas "Por favor, Caleb. No me hagas regresar. Por favor".

Y al final ambos sabían que era imposible para el muchacho mayor ignorar el tono y la mirada implorante, que era todavía más potente enmarcada en el ojo morado y las otras heridas y moretones "Bien" gruño, apuntando con un dedo al niño "Pero mañana a primera hora…" después de todo lo más importante era que el niño estaba a salvo.

Dean asintió "Lo entiendo"

Caleb lanzo una mirada al reloj que indicaba que casi era medianoche. Echo hacia atrás el cubrecamas con un bufido "Ahora a dormir. Hace mucho rato que paso tu hora de dormir"

"¿Hora de dormir?" Dean frunció el ceño, mostrando una pisca de su usual osadia "No tienen hora de dormir en las universidades"

Caleb soltó una carcajada "Si, pero la última vez que comprobé, estabas en sexto grado"

"Pero todavía no he cenado"

Reaves arqueó una ceja y el niño se encogió de hombros "Y huelo pizza"

"Estas tentando a tu suerte, mocoso"

Pese a la advertencia de Caleb, la suerte de Dean fue para arriba, ganándole los últimos tres pedazos de pie y un buen poco del dinero de Fin y Lee, después de que los sorprendiera con su experticia en el pocker. Caleb tuvo que sacarlo del juego antes que los otros pudieran irse e incluso Fin acusó a Reaves de engañarlos con el mini tiburón y exigiendo la revancha para el día siguiente.

El niño se había deleitado restregándoselos en la cara. Diciéndoles que no se sintieran tan mal y en típica actitud de Dean, había mencionado que la mayoría de los atletas universitarios tenían bajo coeficiente intelectual y que estaba seguro que su hermanito podría haberse defendido en el pocker con los otros genios de jugadores.

Su atrevida actitud tenia a Moose comiendo de su mano y se había ofrecido para mostrarle el campos el dia siguiente, mientras Caleb estaba en clases. Pese a la pequeña voz que le decía que John iba a matarlo, Reaves nuevamente había cedido.

No era como si realmente pudiera llegar y saltarse sus clases y qué diferencia había entre que el niño estaba enclaustrado en una habitación o al aire fresco. Aun así, costo hasta las tres de la mañana para que se convenciera que estaba haciendo la única cosa que podía y casi hasta las cuatro para que se quedara dormido en el piso alfombrado, ya que había sacrificado su cama por su huésped inesperado. Por lo tanto, cuando el teléfono sonó a las ocho de la mañana, no estaba en el mejor de los humores.

Pese a las protestas de su cuerpo, gateo para agarrar el ofensivo aparato antes que pudiese despertar a Dean, o peor todavía, a Moose, quien tenia otra línea en su habitación "¿Qué?" gruño, colapsando nuevamente en el suelo y tapándose la cabeza con el chal.

"¿Caleb?" la voz demandante de su padre no hizo nada para calmar el dolor de cabeza y dejó escapar el aire frustrado.

"Caleb ha dejado el puto edificio y no volverá hasta una jodida hora decente del dia"

"Vocabulario" le respondió cortante Mac y Reaves suspiró.

"¿Papá, por qué estás llamando en medio de la noche?"

"Es de mañana"

"Quizá para ti"

"La última vez que comprobé, ambos vivíamos en la misma zona horaria, jovencito"

"Si, bueno… los horarios de los universitarios y de las personas mayores son notoriamente distantes"

"Veo que has estado estudiando el nuevo diccionario que te envié"

"¿En verdad quieres hablar de mi dialecto, Mac?"

"No" escucho a su padre tomar aliento para tranquilizarse "Desearía que fuese el caso, pero me temo que te tengo malas noticias, hijo".

"¿Qué?" Caleb rodó sobre su espalda, aclarando sus pensamientos, solo en caso que su padre pudiese captar algo.

"¿Tienes alguna clase importante hoy?" el clásico intento de su padre de redireccionar la conversación lo hizo rodar los ojos.

"Si, tengo una prueba y un trabajo que entregar ¿Por qué?"

"Esperaba que pudieras volar a Kentucky"

"Papá…" Caleb intentó, pero su padre lo cortó rápidamente.

"Es Dean. Está perdido"

"Papá…" el joven intentó nuevamente, pero su padre continuo.

"No sabemos exactamente qué pasó. Yo debería ser capaz de obtener alguna lectura de él cuando llegue allí. Estoy en el aeropuerto en estos momentos. Mi vuelo despega en cerca de 10 minutos"

"Mierda" Caleb se restregó los ojos, sabiendo que su padre había tenido que arreglar toda su ocupada agenda para ir a Kentucky a ayudar a encontrar al hijo de su mejor amigo. El hijo que estaba perdido "Papá…escúchame…"

"Sé lo que sientes, hijo. Sé lo que Dean significa para ti…"

"Entonces entenderás lo que estoy a punto de decirte"

Eso pareció captar la atención de Mac que se quedó en silencio "¿Qué vas a decirme, Caleb?"

Tenía el mismo tono de voz que esa vez cuando Caleb había tratado de explicarle cómo la cabra había terminado en la oficina del director de su colegio "Dean está aquí conmigo, papá"

"¡¿Qué?!" ahí llegaba "¿Cómo puede ser?"

Caleb se encogió haciendo una mueca de dolor. Era impresionante que Dean no se hubiese ni estirado cuando el vozarron de su padre resonaba a través de la línea telefónica "Apareció en mi dormitorio anoche".

"¿Dean está contigo?"

"Seehh" ¿acaso no había dicho recién eso?

"¡Mi Dios, Caleb! ¿Sabes por lo que hemos estado pasando? John es un desastre. Está al borde de su control. Jim contactó casi a todos los cazadores en tres estados cercanos, temiendo que pudiese ser una repetición de la triquiñuela del año pasado de Griffin. Y Sammy… él está desconsolado"

"¿Qué diablos esperabas que hiciera?"

"¡Esperaba que llamaras a su padre, Caleb! Por el amor de Dios. No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza la mitad del tiempo"

"Bueno, entonces déjame informarte, Mac. Estaba pensando que el niño estaba lastimado y aterrado. Perdóname si no seguí el protocolo adecuado de la Hermandad o hice lo que el hijo del grandioso Mackland Ames debería hacer".

Podía escuchar la desilusión en el momentáneo silencio de su padre "Tendremos suerte si John no los mata a los dos. Quizá deberías pasar el verano en Europa"

"Papá no me voy a ninguna parte. Aparentemente todo este enredo es culpa de Johnny para empezar"

"Caleb…"

"Nada de Caleb. ¿Te dijeron lo del poltergeist? ¿Te contaron que Dean terminó apaleado por esa perra? Y que John trató de volver toda la experiencia en una especie de momento educativo. A joder con eso. Yo tenía casi quince antes de encarar a un poltergeist. Dean no va a volver ahí".

"¿Qué?" Mac saltó "¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a volver ahí? John es su padre..."

"Me refiero al trabajo del poltergeist, Mac. Yo lo terminaré"

El doctor suspiro fuertemente y Caleb pudo verlo pasando sus dedos por sus cejas. Un claro signo de que estaba al límite de su paciencia "Jim explicó la situación. La casa fue el primer lugar donde buscaron, en caso que Dean hubiese regresado ahí por su cuenta"

"Créeme. Eso jamás pasó por su mente"

"Hijo, tienes que llevarlo de regreso a Kentucky. Ahora mismo" Mac pareció recién reparar en algo "¿Cómo… exactamente cómo llegó ahí en primer lugar?"

"Tomo un bus"

"Por el amor de…¿Está bien?"

"Si. Se sentó con una agradable abuela de Florida todo el camino"

"John va a adorar eso. Quizá Dean debería tomar tu cupo para ir a Europa"

"No voy a llevarlo de regreso hasta que John se tranquilice, papá"

"¿Realmente estás preparado para criar a un niño, hijo? Tu mismo eres solo un muchacho y ambos sabemos por qué nunca te deje tener una mascota"

"¿Ahora decidiste desarrollar tu sentido del humor, Mac?"

Su padre suspiró "Veré si puedo comprar algo de tiempo, viendo que tienes una importante clase hoy"

"Y mañana" agregó Caleb. De hecho su horario del viernes era bastante ligero, pero eso le daría el fin de semana para el largo viaje a Kentucky y de regreso. Además, así John podría haber pasado de inestable a ligeramente furioso para entonces "Podemos viajar este fin de semana"

"Bien" Mac accedió "Pero no puedo garantizarte que John no vaya hacia allá apenas se entere"

"Habla con él, papá. Mejor aún. Haz que Jim le ordene esperar ahí".

"Lo intentaré, hijo"

Caleb corto la conexión y se levando del suelo con un gruñido. Ya que estaba levantado, bien podría asistir a su primera clase.

Dean todavía estaba dormido cuando salió de la ducha. El niño estaba estirado y atravesado en la cama como cualquier niño pequeño que no tenía una preocupación en el mundo. Quizá Reaves no podía salvarlo de las consecuencias en la vida real, pero quizá podía darle dos días antes del juicio.

Se inclinó sobre el niño, retirándole el cabello de la moreteada cara "¿Deuce?"

"¿Mmmhhh?" murmuró el niño, viéndolo adormilado "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No pasa nada malo" Caleb apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Dean nuevamente, asegurándose que estuviese despierto "Me voy a clases. Obedece a Moose hoy. ¿entendiste?" Moose, pese a su talla y reputación en el campo de juego, era básicamente un niño crecido. Un gigante amable y no tenía ningún problema confiándole a Dean "¿Estás de acuerdo con que me vaya?"

Dean rodó sus ojos "Aparentemente más que tu".

Caleb suspiró "Si, claro"

El niño bostezo, volviendo a acomodar las frazadas hasta su mejilla "Todo estará bien"

"Juega bien tus cartas y puede que te premie con la cena"

Una sonrisa suave se mostró en la boca de Dean "Mientras no seas tú el que la cocine"

"De hecho, conozco esta chica…"

"Alto" Dean levantó su mano "Soy muy mayor para cuentos de hadas, viejo".

Caleb soltó una carcajada "Solo dile a Moose que tienes que estar de regreso aquí a las cinco"

De hecho, eran casi pasadas las cinco y cuarto cuando ambos regresaron al dormitorio. Caleb estaba comenzando a dudar de su decisión y se habría enojado si Dean no hubiese lucido tan contento.

"¿Debería preocuparme que te ves como un gato que se tragó un canario, Deuce?"

El de once años le lanzo una mirada a Moose "¿Debería contarle sobre mi tacleada ganadora primero o sobre el tatuaje?"

"¿Tatuaje?" Caleb apago la televisión que había estado mirando para no darle una mala mirada a su compañero "¿Oliver?"

El enorme defensa le dio una sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza de desordenado cabello rubio "No te preocupes. No dejaría que pequeñajo hiciera nada estúpido. Quería hacerse el corazón con MAMÁ escrito adentro, pero lo convencí de hacerse algo mas original"

"Oh, bien. Sabia que podía confiar en ti".

Dean marcho hacia el gastado sillón y se rodó la manga de su camiseta nueva de Auburn, que Caleb había pedido a Moose que le comprara y le mostro su nuevo y entintado bicep "¿Qué te parece?"

Una carta ocupaba parte del hombro del niño. Era el dos de picas. La carta Deuce. "Creo que mas vale que se lave"

Dean solto una carcajada "Es henna. La vieja amiga de Moose, Maeve, lo hizo"

"Whoa…whoa…momento. Vieja amiga implica que solo tengo una. Maeve es una chica y es una amiga. De las cuales tengo muchas "

"Ella es hot y huele a fresas. Me gusta"

Caleb resoplo burlón "¿hot?" Quizá Moose no había sido una opción muy sabia para niñero.

Dean movio su ceja hacia arriba y abajo mirando a Caleb "Ella dijo que me parecía a ti"

"¿En verdad?" Caleb sonrio ampliamente, recordando la curvilínea rubia que trabajaba en el locar de tatuajes.

Moose asintió "el chico le dijo que no lo usara en su contra. Que eventualmente maduraría y dejaría esa etapa rara"

Reaves rodó los ojos cuando el futbolista tuvo un ataque de risa "Me mata" Moose se carcajeo, dándole palmaditas a su muscular y apretado muslo "Las cosas que salen de su boca"

"Si, es un niño realmente chistoso" Caleb negó con la cabeza al niño que sonreía burlón.

"El entrenador incluso lo dejó estar en el campo con nosotros en el entrenamiento"

"Llené las botellas de agua" explicó Dean "Y conocí a las porristas"

"Déjame decirte que el ojo en tinta saco la carta de simpatía" intervino Moose "Incluso nos dieron pie gratis en la cafetería"

"¿Pie gratis?" Caleb asintió "Wow. Realmente estás de suerte, Deuce".

"La comida de la universidad es mucho mejor que la comida de la escuela. Sammy la habría adorado"

La expresión del chico cambio ligeramente a la mención de su hermano y tragó saliva con dificultad "Quizá pueda venir la próxima vez"

"Si se parece en algo a ti, pequeñajo, entonces mi casa es su casa" le aseguro Moose.

Dean asintió, pero la expresión preocupada permaneció en su cara y Caleb se acercó dándole un ligero empujón hacia el baño. "Hablando de mexicano… ¿Por qué no te bañas, chico, y así salimos a cenar. Algunos de nosotros no comieron pie gratis. Me muero de hambre"

Una vez que el chico desapareció en la habitación de Caleb, el psíquico se volteó hacia Oliver "Gracias por echarle un ojo, hombre. En verdad lo aprecio"

"No te preocupes, Skid. En realidad fue agradable saber que tienes una familia realmente. Estaba comenzando a creer la teoría de Fin, de que estabas en el programa de protección a testigos".

Caleb agacho la cabeza. Se había esforzado por no involucrarse demasiado con la vida de universidad. Su abuelo había ofrecido pagarle una suite para él solo, pero como un hombre de clase trabajadora, Reaves quería llamar la menor atención posible. Terminar con Moose como compañero de habitación había sido toda una suerte. "Fin no tiene idea"

"En verdad. Dean puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieras"

"Gracias".

"Pero acerca de los moretones… No quiero entrometerme, pero … ¿tu hermano se los hizo?"

Caleb negó con la cabeza, luchando con el deseo de decirle que no se metiera. No era el asunto de nadie. Si hubiese habido cualquier cosa que no fuese la sincera preocupación en los ojos azules del gran hombre lo había hecho. "No, Deuce se metió en una pelea en la escuela. Estaba asustado que su papá enloqueciera, asi que huyo" las mentiras salían sin dificultad de su boca, recordándole por qué había trabajado tanto para mantener su vida personal así mismo, personal.

"El niño tiene agallas"

"No tienes idea, hombre" miro sobre su hombro hacia su habitación "No tienes idea".

"¿Entonces papá no va a matarme?" Dean seguía moviéndose incomodo en su asiento, alternando su tiempo entre molestar con la radio y mirando para afuera de la ventana. La hiperactividad aumentando a medida que se acercaba a la granja de Jim.

Caleb suspiró "Todo lo que Mac pudo prometer es que no ayudaría a escapar por atrás si lo peor sucedía. También conoce a cirujanos platicos. Podrían darnos una apariencia totalmente nueva"

Dean lo miró fijamente. La preocupación todavía reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Incluso las bromas no lo estaban sacando de su mal humor "Lamento haberte metido en problemas"

Caleb quitó la vista del camino un momento para mirarlo "No. No lo sientes. Podrías fácilmente haberte ido donde Bobby y haberme evitado el asiento en primera fila de este festival de amor en la granja"

Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en la boca del niño "La ultima vez que _yo_ estuve allí, tuvieron que ponerme una inyección para el tétano. ¿Realmente no querrías que tu sobrino favorito tuviera que pasar por eso otra vez, verdad?"

"¿Quién dice que eres mi favorito? Sammy parece mejor y mejor a cada momento"

Dean volvió a mirar por la ventana y Caleb exhaló hondo "Deuce. Para de preocuparte. Terminará rápido".

"¿Se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?"

"No. El hecho de que voy a estar ahí y yo te cubro la espalda, debería hacerte sentir mejor"

"¿Estás armado?"

Reaves sonrió de oreja a oreja "Por supuesto"

"Ok. Eso ayuda, pero igual no quiero volver a cazar"

Habían evitado el tema de conversación. Al menos Dean y Caleb no habían intentado comenzar una discusión difícil como esa mientras comían pizza o hot dogs en la cena "Deuce, mira…"

"¿Dijiste que cubrías mi espalda, verdad?"

"Sabes que si"

"Es que la última vez que la embarré…"

Reaves frunció el ceño, captando imágenes y pedazos de la memoria que Dean estaba repasando en su mente "Dean…esa bruja hubiese llegado a Sammy si tu hubieras estado allí o no"

"Papá todavía no me perdona"

El psíquico apretó el volante de acero sin entender cómo funcionaba la mente de John. El niño haría cualquier cosa por no decepcionar a su padre y el padre no dudaba en chantajear emocionalmente a Dean para mantenerlo en línea "Deuce, mira. ¿No quieres cazar más? Yo puedo vivir con eso" le lanzo una mirada al niño mientras salían de la carretera y entraban al camino que los llevaría a la granja de Jim "Ahora si tu papa _te deja_ o no hacerlo…es una historia totalmente distinta"

"¡Dean!" Sam fue el primero en recibirlos, seguido de cerca por Atticus Finch. Se lanzo contra su hermano mayor abrazandolo "Me alegra que hayas regresado"

"Yo también" Dean abrazo a su hermano y después lo separo para revisarlo "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien" Sam le dio su guiño de dos ojos, que pensaba era tan sutil como un el de un ojo que no podía realizar y bajo la voz "pero lloré mucho, para que nadie supiera que me habías dicho donde ibas"

"Me imaginé que el enano estaba metido" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Tu hermano mayor te está llevando por el camino oscuro de la fuerza joven Skywalker"

"¿Ese camino lleva a tu casa?" Sam sonrió dulcemente "Porque la próxima vez me quiero quedar con ustedes"

"No sé si Auburn podrá con los dos Winchester".

La feliz bienvenida fue cortada por John quien salió de la casa rápidamente. El portazo de la puerta de malla dando a conocer su humor.

Caleb sintió a Dean tensarse a su lado y tuvo la súbita necesidad de ponerse frente al niño o quizá simplemente subirlos a él y Sam al Jeep y arrancar adonde fuese, pero para su sorpresa, el chico de once años lo rodeo y avanzo hacia su padre.

John agarro al niño apenas lo tuvo a su alcanzo, casi levantándolo del suelo cuando lo tiró hacia él "John" intentó Mac, saliendo de la casa tras John. El otro cazador le dio una mala mirada "¡Mantente fuera de esto, Mackland!"

Caleb hizo un movimiento para acercarse, con su mano en el hombro de Sam, pero su padre le indicó que se quedara donde estaba "¿papá?"

"¡Y tú!" John lo apuntó con un dedo "Eres el siguiente"

"Papá…él no hizo nada" trató Dean, pero John apretó el agarre que tenía de su brazo.

"¿Sabes por lo que pasé cuando no podía encontrarte?" John lo zamarreó con fuerza "¿Tienes una idea de lo que fue para mi?" miró a Caleb "¿Alguno de ustedes lo pensó?"

"Lo siento" Dean dijo medio atorado, pero John no estaba escuchando nada.

"¡Tomaste un bus, Dean! ¡Un bus a otro estado! Cualquier cosa te podría haber pasado ¡Pude haberte perdido!"

"Lo siento…" intentó nuevamente con la voz quebrada y Caleb sintió como Sam se recargaba en su pierna. Quería moverse. Hacer algo, pero se sentía paralizado por la situación. Su padre le estaba dando a John espacio, pero podía decir por la manera tensa de su cuerpo que no dejaría que la situación fuera muy lejos. Entonces John estaba gritando nuevamente y los pensamientos de Dean hicieron eco en su propia mente. _'Todo estará bien, todo estará bien'_. El niño estaba repitiendo su mantra una y otra vez, tratando de confortarse y la idea hizo que el psíquico estallara.

"John, escúchalo por un maldito minuto…" intentó Caleb y escucho frustrado de su padre cuando John empujó bruscamente a Dean hacia la casa "¡Ve a tu cuarto, Dean! Estaré allí apenas mande de regreso a la universidad a tu compañero de cuarto"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "No voy a ningún lado"

"¡Tu!" el mayor de los Winchester se movió hacia Reaves "Vas a hacer cualquier jodida cosa que te diga y si no lo haces…"

"Papá… no es su culpa" Dean estiro su mano para agarrar el brazo de su padre y detener su avance hacia Caleb y Sam.

John reaccionó sin pensarlo. Tiró su brazo para liberarlo y su golpeó al niño en la boca. Dean cayó tendido al suelo y Sam comenzó a llorar.

Caleb no estaba seguro quién estaba más shockeado por el cambio en los eventos. Dean, Mackland o él mismo. Todos miraban a John como si su cabeza hubiese comenzado a girar y estuviese vomitando sopa de arvejas.

"¡Johnathan!" la voz profunda del pastor Jim resonó desde la puerta donde había permanecido mesuradamente y pareció romper el hechizo

Dean llevo su mano a su boca, donde unas gotas de sangre habían salido de su labio inferior. Parpadeó mirando hacia arriba a su padre como si no entendiera cómo había terminado en el suelo "Tu, hijo de perra…" maldijo Caleb y se lanzó hacia John.

"¡Caleb!" gruño Mackland, deteniendo a su hijo de realizar un movimiento tonto con una mirada fiera "Quédate. Donde. Estás"

"Mejor escucha a tu papi, niño" John apuntó nuevamente al joven cazador.

"Y tu" Mac se dirigió a su amigo "Contrólate"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Mac. Estoy harto de tu tono condescendiente y tus lecciones de paternidad. Debería agarrara a los muchachos y mandarme a cambiar de aquí y nunca volver"

"Tu no vas a hacer eso" el Pastor Jim se había detenido junto a Dean, quien estaba de momento siendo revisado por su hermano pequeño, quien todavía lloraba.

"Shhh. Está bien, Sammy" Dean le decía suavemente a su hermano.

Winchester abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada que le dio el Pastor lo hizo re direccionar su atención nuevamente a Dean "Ve. .Habitacion" el indignado cazador escupió cada palabra.

Dean se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo hacia la casa, sin querer que nadie más saliera lastimado por su culpa. Siguió la orden.

Jim tomó a Sam en brazos con una sacudida de cabeza decepcionada y siguió a Dean a la casa de campo.

"Estaba asustado del maldito poltergeist" dijo Caleb, sin importarle la mirada que su propio padre le estaba mandando. "No quería regresar a terminar el trabajo. Un trabajo que ningún niño de once años debería estar haciendo en primer lugar. No debiste decirle que tenía que hacerlo"

John se volteo hacia el muchacho indignado "¿Crees que porque te di ese anillo puedes hablarme de esa manera?" pincho con su dedo el pecho del joven "Porque desde ese momento pareces tener la idea de que somos iguales"

"¿Qué?" Caleb negó con la cabeza "Esto no tiene nada que ver con cazar"

"¿Entonces por qué estás diciéndome que hacer?" demandó John con frialdad

"John" le advirtió Mac, pero Winchester continuó.

"Porque la ultima vez que revise, _Yo era_ El Caballero y tu mi pupilo. Solo eso, niño, nada más"

"Caleb apretó los puños, negándose a morder el cebo que estaban batiendo frente a su boca "¿Crees que estás lastimando mis sentimientos, viejo? Piensa de nuevo"

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que puedes proteger a Dean de mi? ¿Qué él necesita ser protegido de su propio padre?"

"Dean vino a mi casa. Yo hice lo que pensé que _tú_ querrías que hiciera. Lo que me has entrenado para hacer"

"¡Y una mierda que lo hiciste, Caleb!" explotó John, empujando al muchacho "¡Tu hiciste lo que quisiste hacer!"

"¡Bien!" gritó Reaves de regreso "Hice lo que tenia que hacerse y si realmente quieres saber la verdad. Me importó una mierda lo que te parecería" no era verdad, pero maldición, el viejo sabía sacarlo de sus casillas.

John asintió. "Entonces entenderás que yo voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer" empujo nuevamente a Caleb "Y me importa una mierda lo que te parezca"

"¿Qué?" Caleb gruño "¿Vas a castigarlo por tus cagadas? ¿Por tu poca habilidad para tomar decisiones?"

"¡No!" John fijo su mirada en la dorada del muchacho "Voy a castigarlo por la tuya"

Eso detuvo la replica de Caleb y Mackland tuvo que contenerse el mismo de lanzarse encima de John Winchester y hacerle entender al golpes, cuando vio la expresión de dolor que cruzó por los ojos de su hijo. Fue una suerte para todos ellos que El Caballero enfundara su espada y se dirigiera a la casa.

"Hijo" comenzó Mac una vez que estuvieron solos, pero Caleb negó con la cabeza.

"No, papá"

"Esta enojado y está disparando en típica actitud de John Winchester" Mac no podía creer que estaba inventando excusas para el hombre.

"Yo empeoré las cosas para Dean"

"Esto no es culpa tuya" Mac dio una mirada a la casa, preguntándose por millonésima vez si había hecho lo correcto confiándole la instrucción y el cuidado de su hijo a John Winchester y su estilo de entrenamiento militarizado "Es solo una táctica…"

"¿Para hacerme sentir culpable?" lo corto Caleb "¿Para ponerme en mi lugar? ¿Mantenerme en línea?" el muchacho lo miró "Conozco la lógica militar, papá. Y créeme. Funciona"

"Hubiese castigado a Dean de todas maneras, hijo. Te guste o no el niño no tomo las decisiones más acertadas"

"¿Y John si?" Caleb le mantuvo la mirada "¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con esto?"

Mac exhalo cansado "John y yo tenemos diferentes filosofías respecto a la paternidad…y a la caza"

"O sea tu pones un alto en pegarles a tus hijos, incluso si ellos lo merecen"

"No va a lastimar a Dean"

Caleb le dio una mirada incrédula y frunció el ceño "Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Se un monton de cosas, papá, pero aparentemente, John piensa que todavía tengo un montón de mierda más por aprender"

Mackland apretó cariñosamente el hombro de su hijo, deseando poder ofrecerle otro tipo de consuelo. "Si vale de algo, estoy orgulloso de ti por cuidar de Dean"

"Le dije que le cubría la espalda"

"Y lo hiciste"

"Si, media ayuda que fui"

"Estuviste ahí" Mac miró hacia la casa nuevamente, pensando en su imposibilidad para ayudar a John en algunas ocasiones "A veces es todo lo que puedes ofrecer"

Caleb empujó con cuidado la puerta que separaba su habitación de la de Dean y Sam y entró "¿Deuce? ¿Estás despierto?" pregunto, callado y espero a que el niño en la cama notara su presencia.

Sabía que Dean no estaba dormido, pero no sabia si quería o no hablar con él. John hacia rato había bajado las escaleras y se había dirigido al granero, donde Mackland decía se había refugiado con la excusa de revisar el Impala.

"¿Dónde está Sammy?"

"Tu papá no lo deja subir. De hecho dijo que no puedes tener contacto con nadie hasta que él lo diga"

"¿pero está bien? ¿Sammy?"

"Si, está dormido profundamente frente a la chimenea con Atticus"

"¿Puedes acostarlo en tu habitación?"

"Claro" Caleb se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento en el borde "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Papá dijo que me quedaba sin cenar"

"¿Entonces quieres algo de postre?" Caleb le extendió una apachurrada bolsa de M&M de mani, que había robado de la cocina "No escuché que mencionara el postre"

Dean tomó la ofrenda con una ligera sonrisa "Gracias" levanto la vista para ver al muchacho mayor "¿Tengo que sacar la lima que viene primero?"

"No viene ninguna lima" Caleb se encogio de hombros "pero te voy a pasar la llave bajo la puerta antes de irme mañana"

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Tengo que volver"

Dean se echo a la boca unos dulces, esquivando la mirada del otro cazador "Papá dijo que tengo que volver a la casa mañana"

"Si, pero si alguien va esta noche y termina con la perra, sería una tontería ¿verdad?"

"No" Dean levanto la vista "No puedes cazar solo y la próxima vez solo sería peor. Puede obligar a que Sammy lo haga" el niño estaba resignado a su suerte.

Reaves frunció el ceño "¿John te dijo eso?" Seguramente el hombre no iría tan lejos. Dean ya se sentía responsable por su hermano más de lo que ningún niño debería sentirse.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y Caleb leyó sus pensamientos fuerte y claro _'No tiene que decirlo'_

"Quizá entonces deba quedarme. Mis clases pueden esperar"

"No puedes golpear a cada abusador del colegio ¿sabes?"

Reaves negó con la cabeza al escuchar esas conocidas palabras volver para morderle el trasero. No había sido hace mucho que le había dicho lo mismo a Dean respecto a Sam "Puedo tratar"

Dean resoplo con burla al escucharlo, con un comienzo de sonrisa en su rostro "Si, bueno. Papá no te quiere mucho ahora, Damien. Puede que decida que un trasero lleno de sal de roca sea una buena cura para la insubordinación"

"Si, bueno. No soy un miembro del club de fans de John Winchester en este momento, tampoco"

"El trata de mantenernos a salvo" Dean lo miró de nuevo "Es su trabajo"

Reaves tragó con dificultad al ver la primera de pequeñas y diminutas fisuras aparecer en el espíritu de Dean. Más adelante, Reaves analizaría ese momento como uno de los que definió el soldado en que Dean estaba destinado a convertirse. John estaba determinado en quebrar al niño. Sus buenas intenciones a la mierda. Y el psíquico tenía miedo de que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo"

Caleb estiró su mano y apretó la muñeca del niño con cariño "Solo para que lo sepas, _Es mi trabajo_ cuidarte la espalda" no importaba lo que John dijera. Caleb no estaba seguro si era algo de Caballero o el hecho que siempre había sentido empatía con el niño frente a él, incluso cuando no quería. Pero el deseo de protegerlo a toda costa estaba ahí y no se podía negar.

Reaves sonrió cuando Dean rodó sus ojos y quitó la mano con su típica sonrisa engreída "¿Y donde estabas cuando apareció el cinturón?"

Caleb mantuvo su sonrisa en su lugar, pese a la sensación que le apuñalaba las tripas "Mac dice que un hombre debe escoger sus batallas, Deuce. No sería de mucha ayuda si termino enterrado en el patio de atrás. Además, tu la cagaste tomando un bus solo"

Dean suspiró "Lo sé"

"¿Y no harás nada tan estúpido nuevamente, verdad?"

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja "No puedo prometer eso"

"¿Por qué diablos no?"

"Porque, Damien. _Es mi trabajo_ mantenerte en forma"

"Ya eres demasiado bueno en eso"

"Caleb. Gracias por todo" Dean sonrió forzado "Dale a Moose las gracias, también. Me cayo bien" y había algo definitivo en su tono, porque Dean sabía que no volvería a ver a Moose nuevamente.

"Llámame. Estaré esperando escuchar de ti. El Pastor Jim te dejara ¿bueno?"

La llamada nunca llegó. Caleb llamó al Pastor Jim al dia siguiente. Los Winchester se habían ido y habían agarrado la carretera luego que Dean había terminado con el poltergeist

"¿Cómo estaba él?"

Caleb pudo escuchar al Pastor suspirar al oro lado de la línea, imaginándolo pasándose la mano por su desordenado pelo cano "Caleb, mi muchacho. Él es el hijo de John. ¿Qué puedo decirte?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Dean siguió las ordenes de su padre"

 _Justo como un buen soldadito_

* Skid Row puede ser traducido por el nombre de una banda de metal rock o como el nombre que se le da a los barrios más pobres de un pueblo

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré traduciendo estas maravillosas historias, pero me gustaría saber qué piensan. Sé que John parece un desgraciado abusivo, pero también pienso que es un hombre que hace lo que puede. No tiene mucha paciencia, pero ama a sus hijos. En estas historias los personajes están tan bien definidos, que nunca, sin importar la edad de los personajes se salen de contexto. Creo que John pensó que había perdido a su bebé y no podía encontrarlo y si, es un poco duro con Dean, pero por alguna razón este lo ama y lo defiende siempre. No siempre puede ser un bastardo.


End file.
